User talk:Dappleheart
Hai Moon! I'm so exited! I'm getting my siggi set up. :D :D Moonstrike No... And I dont even know what you mean... Moonstrike Yea- but the important stuff didint come through! Its getting annoying! Moonstrike 05:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) We're gonna be admins soon- dpont worry! :D :D Moonstrike The annoying Wiki code Okay, Dapple. What's above goes on your user page. You can hit the edit button for this message, and copy paste the above code. You also need a page called User:Dappleheart/uborder on this wiki, just like you do on Warriors Wiki. It should all be the same layout. You can copy paste the code below and put that on the uborder page. class="collapsible collapsed" style="width:100%; color: #00CCCC; border:1px #00CCCC solid; background-color: #FFFFFF; align:center; -moz-border-radius:6px; -webkit-border-radius:6px; -moz-box-shadow: #00CCCC 2px 2px 8px; -webkit-box-shadow: #00CCCC 2px 2px 8px;" As for your signature, you should be able to create the same exact page you have on WW here, and it should work just fine. =D --Cloudskye Wrong cat, Dapples... XD XD 06:01, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I cant believe we are admins! 06:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) We can even search our names in capitols! :D :D I feel so stupid making a fuss over that but its cool! 06:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I actually love the idea. I think it is an amazing idea. Rainface<3 11:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey dappleheart want me to make you cat with this wiki's chararts? Cause you can't use WW chararts on a different wiki, so if you want me to make you one just tell me:) ☯Falling Rain☯ [[User Talk:Falling Rain|''Fuzzy And Me:)]] 18:19, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I dont have to go:) 19:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Back Hey i'm back on and u got of chat 21:00, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Snowfeather - Warrior White she-cat with one red ginger paw (left paw, front paw) a fluffy tail, dark green eyes and a scar on shoulder. 7 kits - Graystone, Oakleaf, Tigerstripe (boys) Silverpool, Bluestream, Spottedleaf, Yellowbird (girls) Mate - Tigerheart. Thanks!!!! :D Snowfeather11 07:10, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Snowfeather My cat is Goldenspirit. She's a long-legged light golden she-cat with green-grey eyes. She will be a warrior. She has a mate named Lionstep and a kit named Rosepaw. They came from the mountains when a pack of wolves chased them out and claimed their territory. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 07:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Tigerheart - Is the Tigerheart in the real series. Yellowbird - She-cat - Look's like Yellowfang. Silverpool - Looks like Silverstream. Graystone - Looks like Graystripe without the dark stripe. Oakleaf - Looks like Oakheart with a white chest and dark paws. Bluestream - Looks like Bluestar/fur Spottedleaf - Looks like Spottedpelt with less dark eye fur Tigerstripe - Looks like his father with two torn ears. In my fan fic, since Snowfeather chose a mate from a different Clan, all of the cats who went in the same direction came to her, and she named all of the kits after them (ie, oakleaf = Leafpool and Oakheart, Spottedleaf - spottedleaf and leafpool, bluestream = silverstream and bluefur) :) Ok! thats a great idea!! 08:05, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about that I have to do something and hace Rainfacestar replace something... So you can tell her and soon she will be. And where did she post this thingy? lol 08:10, August 16, 2011 (UTC) U comin back on?? 08:16, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Silverpool - A silver, dappled she-cat with dark green eyes - Daughter of Tigerheart and Snowfeather. Tigerstripe - Dark brown tom with black, thick stripes and green eyes. Son of Tigerheart and Snowfeather Spottedleaf - A tortoise shell she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Daughter of Tigerheart and Snowfeather. Think that's the rest of them .LOL Is it alright if I edit the info on their pages when it's all done? Snowfeather11 08:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Snowfeather xD Could i be a rollback? I'm part of more than two roleplay wikis and Warriors wiki. Is that okay? You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 18:01, August 16, 2011 (UTC) GazeClan member Can I be Firepaw? A flame colored she-ccat with ivy green eyes and a darker underbelly and paws? ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 19:10, August 16, 2011 (UTC) 1 1 rollback 20:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC) U on?? 04:16, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Back.... Back on 18:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hai, Dapples to the Apples! XD Okay that was random.... 01:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat ;) Go on chat if you r on;) Cya if u r 19:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Yay! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 23:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Nope! We weren't there for long, anyway. 02:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi! How's it going? Thank you so much for all of your help. :) Hope your summer has gone well! Snowfeather11 06:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Snowfeather RE: Hi, Dapple. Yes, um, Falling Rain's brother Blue Spark told me his sister had made a Wiki, and then Falling Rain got on and set a link. So I joined this Wiki. I'm waiting for someone to accept me into the Fanfiction Project. I put a join request on Project Fanfic's talkpage.-Kittycat79aka Rowantail 06:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Nice new siggi... 05:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I demand you and blaze get on at once! :D 05:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sigh.... 04:52, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Heya 'm on chat but you guys havent said anything since 10:49. 06:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ...... Dapple, I tihnk you should talk to Falling, she took away the charats and I need them! 19:15, September 2, 2011 (UTC) But did she ask you first? 20:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'm on~ Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 05:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I have the authority, you may be the lead admin but I'm still the founder. And yes I did change the back ground :P 00:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh and also Tonks Auror is aloud to edit pages so don't threaten he/r to being banned. 00:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I can make people rollbacks, I can change the background. You may be the leader but I'm still partly the leader. You are barely on I am on everyday. And if you wanna say you 'Made' This wiki something your wrong. If I didnt make this wiki you guys wouldnt be admins. I gave you leadership. So I can take it away. 02:33, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dappleheart, I havent even been on all week!!! other then today!! My sister must of hacked on to my profile I'm sorry:( she is mean and aggresive. I will make sure this willl never happen again, and you might not believe me buts its true!! and sorry again!! :( 21:19, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry but I have soccer practice 5:30-6:30 (my time) so I can't make it to talk to you guys at 6:30 (ounce again my time) So could we talk earlier or later? Thank you. 19:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'm on. Sorry I had to change the time 03:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Dappleheart. I got the new banner to work, and I changed the background color to not such a bright color xD Its still blue I hope you like it *Hopes Dappleheart likes* 02:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Long-Haired She-Cat Hi Dappleheart :) I tried to make the chest stick out a little more.... I am going to fix the male cat next, then make a medicine cat, and when I am done that, I will make the short haired cats. Tell me if I need to change anything! (I will post this on Moonstrike's page too) Cinderstorm Thanks :) Thanks Dapple :) Cinderstorm Website Hi Dapple :) By what I heard from Moonstrike was that you guys are going to be starting a wiki... So whats it going to be called? Cinderstorm Sorry Hey I'm sorry bout yesterday and good luck on your new wiki, I over reacted and sorry again but I just want you to know things will be A LOT different without u guys here. Bye 03:13, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hellooo! Hi! I don't think we have met yet, but I am Cinderstorm's sister Creampelt. I will be leaving this wiki on friday with you guys :) Creampelt hey hey dapple have you heard of the kickban of me on the warriors wiki i don't want to join a wiki right so.. anyways why is there a character called blackfur thats a dude with blue eyes who character is this? I NEED TO KNOW -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 02:13, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I did delete her page, ''by accident. I was trying to delete the picture since it's against copyright, but I hit the wrong button. I didn't mean to, and since I'm editing through my phone I couldn't go back and fix it. 03:04, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I did not know if you would like to come back to the wiki, but you and Moonstrike are no longer banned and I don't know about Moonstrike, but you are still and admin.Cheshire♣ Most everyone's Mad Here... Category:User Sigs 00:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC)